


Plush

by Skeleton_Orchestra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: First Kiss, Its wholesome :), M/M, Plz they r snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Orchestra/pseuds/Skeleton_Orchestra
Summary: A ficlet where Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami share their first kiss.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Plush

**Author's Note:**

> this is to make up for the abomination i posted yesterday

His hand was warm and his skin was soft. The fiery glow from the fireplace illuminated Makoto's face.  _ 'It's pretty' _ he thought. He leaned his head to the right, laying against his lover's shoulder basking in the warmth. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. Tranquility. He felt a hand sit on the top of his head, petting him as if he were a small animal. The touch was cozy and full of affection, something most people wouldn't see in his blond lover. Luckily, Makoto wasn't 'most people'. 

He turned his head to look up at the tall boy next to him, stopping immediately after meeting his gaze. Byakuya was already looking at him with a fond gaze before he even turned. Anyone who would have seen this sight would know how deep the prestigious heir had fallen for this small common boy. It was heartwarming, in a way. 

Their faces were inches apart. The two could feel the hot breath of the other on their lips. The staring continued, each of them wondering who would pull away first. Makoto's eye drifted downwards towards the heir's lips. His breath hitched as he snapped his eyes back up and let out a nervous chuckle.

"...Hey stranger," he said. 

"Hello…" the blond responded.

The brunet could see the blush on the other's cheeks. He giggled. 

"What's so funny.".

"You're blushing Kuya!".

The blond's eyes widened and he turned away with a huff, putting a hand over his red face. 

"Don't laugh at me," he said coldly. 

"Hey! No no, Byakuya I wasn't laughing  _ at _ you. I just thought it was cute that you were blushing!" He said, trying to get the boy to face him again. 

"Makoto, how can I  _ not _ blush when you get close to my face like that?”

“Sorry, Sorry! You just...looked really handsome.”

The heir scoffed into his hand and turned his head back to face his lover. 

“That, and it looked like you wanted to kiss me,” Makoto said with a nervous chuckle. 

“Do you want to?” 

The question left the small brunet in shock. His boyfriend isn't usually this forward when it comes to affectionate interactions, so seeing this side of him made Makoto’s heartbeat quicker. 

“W-What?” he stumbled over his words.

“Do you want me to kiss you Makoto?” Byakuya repeated. “I do have to advise you, I have no prior experience with...kissing...so I apologize if I-“. 

Turning his lover's head, Makoto pulled him into a kiss. The two sat there in each other's arms enjoying the moment. Makoto pulled away, his cheeks rosy and his partner flustered beyond imaginable. 

“Ah...Makoto…” 

“Was that okay…?” he asked nervously.

The other boy had a face that was rarely ever shown to others. His eyes were shied away from the brunet’s face in front of him. 

“Byakuya?” 

“Could we…do that again?” 

Makoto smiled and wrapped his arms around the latter’s neck. For the first time in his life, Byakuya understood what love felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> them 🥰


End file.
